Remnant
by Avalonforged
Summary: We all forget that we are just remnants, bygones of a forgotten age. But what are we remnants of and how were we forgotten?
Alright this is my third story and another RWBY and Naruto crossover. I know I was planning to write the next chapters for A Clan Reborn and Snowstorm but this idea has been very distracting. The idea was actually born from the shattered moon in RWBY and just wouldn't leave.

This story will be a one shot unless it attracts enough interest for people to want me to continue it.

Now on with the story.

I don't own RWBY or Naruto.

Chapter 1: Remnant

The world of Remnant is a dangerous place, rife with dangers and legends.

The people of this land spend every day of their lives under the threat of the creatures of Grimm. Monstrous creatures with skin as dark as the night skies, red eyes, and bone like armor on their bodies, the creatures of Grimm have worked hard in their attempt to drive humanity to its extinction.

But humanity has always been a stubborn lot. They rose from the ashes and fought back against the Grimm.

Later they would establish the four kingdoms, Vale, Vacuo, Mistral, and the now defunct kingdom of Mantle.

To protect these kingdoms, they established academies, schools that would teach humanity how to be warriors, how to fight the creatures of Grimm. They named these warriors huntsmen and huntresses.

Now at Beacon Academy, the premier huntsman academy in Vale, two people stood around a third who sat at a desk, on which sat a beaten and worn set of papers bound in what appeared to be withered leather.

The first person near the desk was a woman with glasses and blonde hair kept in a bun with a curl down the right side of her face. She wears a white top with puffy sleeves and a black business skirt. In her hands she carries a riding crop and maintains a serious expression on her face that was mixed with worry when she looked at the man who stood next to her. This person is Glynda Goodwitch one of the teachers at Beacon Academy.

The second person was a male with spiky black hair that was beginning to grey. He had red eyes and stubble around his jaw line. The man usually known for his less than immaculate appearance was even more haggard looking than usual; his face showing a tired expression while his red cloak was tattered and his normal grey dress shirt and black pants were torn and wet from sweat. Perhaps more worryingly for those who knew this man, his breath bore zero traces of alcohol. This man is Qrow Branwen, a professional huntsman who had used his semblance to turn into a crow and fly to Beacon to give the third individual the papers on the desk.

The third person sat at his desk as he took a sip of coffee from his mug. His grey hair and shaded glasses on his face. He wears a black suit jacket as well as green pants and a green scarf. This man is professor Ozpin, the headmaster of Beacon, who currently was regarding the papers on his desk carefully.

"Qrow. Are you okay?" Glynda asked carefully, unused to seeing the long time hunter in such a state or sober.

Qrow ignored the question and took a moment to catch his breath before addressing Ozpin. "Ozpin those papers, their important. I found them while in the field. You have to read them…They could change everything."

Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before looking down at the papers once more with a serious expression on his face. To his side he could see Glynda's surprise before her expression hardened as well. They both knew Qrow and the man was not prone to flights of fancy, at least not about being a huntsman. They knew whatever was in these papers must be important to get Qrow like this.

Ozpin put down his cup of coffee before reaching out with his hand and opening the ancient pages on his desk. "Very well. Let's see what's inside."

The cover was torn but Ozpin could make out what was inside.

 _This is the journal of: Naruto Uzumaki_

 _Loving father_

 _Ninja of Konoha_

 _Jinchuriki of Kurama_

 _Defeater of Kaguya_

 _Member of the FBI (Fight Back Initiative)_

 _Leader of the 4th branch of the Coalition forces_

 _I write this passage as a letter to my family. If I should fall in battle in our attempt to stop what we are now calling Grimm then please return this journal to my family and tell them that I love them. My daughter should be easy to spot with her silver eyes._

* * *

 _Date: April 4, 3 AK (After Kaguya)_

 _I'm not sure why I picked this up while I was looking for supplies but I guess I will write in you. So I imagine I should start at the beginning._

 _Kaguya was a sore loser. I believe that is where it all started, right at the beginning of the new age. Rather than be sealed she destroyed the moon, shattered it across the night sky. In the end she chose to die instead of be imprisoned and her essence bled into the land. Sasuke burned it to be sure no trace of her was left._

 _Afterwards was supposed to be a time of rebuilding and friendship but the destruction of the moon would cause its own problems. According to Kakashi, who had become Hokage after the war, the planet was changing. Tidal waves and earthquakes were common as the maps of the world became inaccurate._

 _So instead of rebuilding, we abandoned what was lost and tried to save our homes. It was during this chaos that I married Hinata and had our first kid in 2 AK, Boruto Uzumaki._

 _It was one year later that we had another child, a girl, Himawari Uzumaki. She is actually about 3 months old now. I was so happy that I was still showing her off to everyone a month after she was born. She was in my arms when the disaster struck._

 _We had heard about animal attacks, large wolves and boars but they were common and with the destruction caused by the moon, it had not been unusual for small villages to disappear because of a tidal wave, massive earthquake, or even the land itself moving. With few of us left alive, Kakashi couldn't send the help needed for outlying villages; he said that we were needed elsewhere._

 _Maybe that was why we were unprepared when those black creatures attacked. They swarmed over Konoha, their bodies were almost purely black with most of them only having a bone like mask over their face._

 _It is also to my great shame that I ran from this battle. I remember watching as Sasuke in full susanoo armor attacked one of the black wolves. I remember that Sasuke was confident that his armor would stop the creature and the surprise on his face when the wolf burst right through, absorbing the chakra that created the armor and more white bone like armor spread throughout its body and the wolf grew larger in size. I remember the surprise on his face as the creature tore him apart._

 _It was as Sasuke died that I felt Hinata, the love of my life and my son die. My sensor ability felt their chakra disappear._ (tear drops) _I looked down at my precious daughter so tiny and frail and I ran._

 _It has been about a month since that day and the creatures seem to be everywhere. I wish I could fight them but with chakra useless against them and Himawari to care for, I can only hide as these creatures rampage through Fire Country. Even then it has taken everything I have just to keep my daughter and I alive._

 _I have to thank Kurama for his help as well. If he hadn't told me that since Himawari was my daughter she could withstand the Kyubi's purified chakra and use it to sustain her then I fear she may have died and I would likely not be far behind._

 _So that's how it currently is. I am alone with a three month old girl struggling to survive._

* * *

 _Date: April 22, 3 AK_

 _We finally encountered survivors today. It did not go well. They were a group of ten adults, no children, and mostly men._

 _We met up while I was raiding a house in one of the ruined villages for supplies. I came out of the house with a backpack full of food, medicine, and other supplies and they surrounded us._

 _I approached them and tried to get information on what's been happening and if there were others but they just threatened me for my supplies. But Himawari was sick, she had been sneezing and running a fever, Kurama could only sustain her, keep her from starving when I couldn't find milk, but she could still get sick._

 _I told them that I needed the medicine for Himawari and they laughed, said that the medicine shouldn't be wasted on someone who was going to die anyway and drew weapons._

 _I snapped. I killed most of them and left the others on the ground when the tell tale howl of the black creatures was heard._

 _I could hear their screams as the creatures tore them apart while I escaped. I tell myself that these were bad people and they threatened to kill my child. It makes me feel better but I think their screams may haunt me for awhile._

 _On the bright side I have started reading to Himawari during the evening. They aren't children's books but I believe Hinata would have read to her._

* * *

 _Date: April 28, 3 AK_

 _I met another group of survivors today. I had discovered them earlier in the day and scoped them out. The rather fresh memory of the last survivor group had made me wary. But this group had children and the occasional laughter I heard helped settle my worries. Still I used a Kage Bushin to approach them._

 _It turned out great and one of the mother's even breast fed little Himawari while we talked. Sadly we didn't know much only that the creatures were dangerous. I did learn that since maps were useless since the moon shattered that survivors were now calling Konoha's forest, the Emerald Forest. Apparently the flames from the burning Konoha reflected like emeralds off of the leaves of the trees._

 _I hate that name and hope it doesn't catch on._

 _We also shared what we knew of the movements of the creatures or spirits as they called them. It seemed that the spirits were concentrated around the forest in Konoha and hunting down anyone nearby._

 _We separated after that. They were apparently heading towards the capital because the daimyo's army would supposedly keep them safe. But the capital was too close to Konoha in my opinion and I urged them to turn around. All they asked was where would they go? I didn't have an answer for them._

 _We separated later and they moved off, planning to cut across an open plain near where the old and useless maps said a farming community once stood before reaching the capital. They were hoping that the farm was still there when they got there._

 _As they left on their journey I watched them go. I hope I made the right decision._

* * *

 _Date: May 14, 3 AK_

 _I have now entered Sound country under the escort of two ninjas from Oto. I have mixed feelings about Orochimaru being alive. But I am desperate._

 _Apparently Orochimaru wants the spirits (which now seems to be the accepted label for the creatures) to be defeated and is according to his own ninjas, he is rather zealous about the idea._

 _Still I will keep a close eye on him. I do not trust him enough around my daughter but I am hoping that like in the fight against Kaguya he will be on the right side._

* * *

 _Date: May 15, 3 AK_

 _Himawari and I have arrived at Orochimaru's base. The place is underground like all of his facilities seem to be and actually has people in it, hundreds of them. I had begun to think I would never see so many people again in my life._

 _And these people aren't just Orochimaru's loyal minions. There are people from all over the Elemental Nations here, running around the base to keep it running. According to some of the ninja this is just one shelter of many that Orochimaru has in operation._

 _When I arrived I was brought before Orochimaru who was in a lab going over some data. He asked me if Kurama's chakra had affected the spirits. I couldn't give him an answer._

 _After that he shared with me what has been happening around the Elemental Nations._

 _1\. The ninja villages are gone as well as most of the kages. The kages apparently died when they were surprised by the spirits only getting stronger from their attacks._

 _2\. Most of the samurai forces and the capitals are gone. As well as the Daimyo's personal ninja forces._

 _3\. The spirits are everywhere and there were many more types of spirits then I thought there were. Wolf, boar, crow, griffon, snake, bear, scorpion, dragon (!) (apparently the dragon also creates more of them)_

 _4a. Chakra is useless against them and only makes them stronger. The theory is that earth techniques might work if only because the rocks will crush them but powerful ninja are in short supply._

 _b. It is also believed that chakra attracts them. Judging by the devastation of the ninja and even samurai forces, this seems to be accepted._

 _c. The spirits seem to passively collect the chakra of ninjas so they do not need someone to use a chakra technique to give them direct access to your chakra._

 _d. All work, medical or not, will be done without chakra if it can be avoided. Training with chakra is also forbidden._

 _5\. Technology is failing. Anything that required chakra is abandoned. Knowledge is being lost every day. Things that don't run on chakra are being destroyed in conflicts and not being repaired._

 _6\. There is a group working to find a way to stop the spirits, the Fight Back Initiative (FBI) and Orochimaru is leading the in-base research._

 _I also learned that Orochimaru couldn't fight the spirits because of the way his life is being sustained. Any contact with a spirit will sever his connection to his body and kill him._

 _When Orochimaru asked me to join the effort, I accepted. I now work alongside my oldest and before Obito, Madara, and Kaguya, my greatest enemy. Hopefully we don't kill each other._

* * *

 _Date: September 17, 3 AK_

 _After months of preparation we have finally isolated a spirit. It's one of the bear spirits. The plan is to hit it with biju chakra. Since Killer Bee's status is still unknown, I am the only source of biju chakra so it falls on me and my escorts to observe the reaction while one of Orochimaru's scientist's records it on a camera and takes notes on what happens._

 _I carefully created a rasengan with only Kurama's chakra before I leapt out of a tree and slammed it into the creature's back. It took damage but only slightly before it grew and bone plates began to cover its body. I myself barely dodged a spike that grew from its back when I leapt off the bear spirit._

 _This spirit has since been declared an alpha, hopefully the pinnacle of a spirit's evolution. It was a deadly foe._

 _Even with eight guards and myself all armed with weapons (I have been learning to use a sword lately) we barely defeated it. Five of us were killed plus the scientist who wasn't even part of the fight. In fact we only managed to kill it while it was munching on the lab coater._

 _It hits me every time it happens just how ordinary we are without chakra. It is what made us strong, fast, and powerful. Without it we are just normal people, most of which barely know how to use a sword or spear, only a kunai which brings us too close to the spirit._

 _Meanwhile the spirits are strong, can be fast, and are armored. Some can even fly. I wonder if this is how bandits felt when ninjas were sent against them._

 _Luckily we managed to recover the scientist's notes and the recording. I think we were becoming numb to the loss of life as the only complaints we had were about how the experiment had failed and that scares me. It did not help that we still had NOTHING to fight these spirits with, at least not effectively._

 _We gave our report when we made it back to base and the base was put into lockdown while evacuations were prepared in case the scouts reported that our experiment attracted too many spirits._

 _A scientist had also been removed from our staff for fanciful ideas while we had been in the field. Apparently she had the idea that the spirits were attracted to negative emotions. Since according to her they are prevalent in every place the spirits gather._

 _Well lady of course they are. Every survivor group has chakra users either training civilians in how to fight or to protect them. At least those that last. When that protection fails the people are sad and/or angry. They're feeling negative emotions because they are dying. I'd have been surprised if someone wasn't feeling a negative emotion while a spirit ate them. Besides, the spirits eat humans and chakra._

 _After that I saw Himawari who was in the care of a survivor from Kumo, Samui. The blonde woman had survived the invasion of Kumo and the death of her brother, Atsui and been displaced in the aftermath. Later she joined up with one of Orochimaru's bases with a couple other people from Kumo. Because of her skill with a sword, a rare quality, she was transferred to Orochimaru's main base to teach the security on its use._

 _Since coming here we have become friends and since she rarely leaves the base I have found that I can trust her to watch Himawari when I can't. I don't know why she helps me, maybe it's because I remind her of her teacher since I am a jinchuriki or maybe she has a soft spot for children._

 _I invited her to have dinner with Himawari and me. It had become practice in the last couple weeks for her to eat dinner with the two of us rather than have it by herself. So it wasn't a surprise that she accepted._

 _Afterwards I read to Himawari again. Once again I did not have a children's book for her and have instead been reading science books from Orochimaru's library. They are not the most interesting read but it puts her to sleep and I am learning new things._

* * *

 _Date: November 12, 3 AK_

 _The projects at the FBI have begun to take a new turn as we have begun to look into Orochimaru's old research into gene splicing. A normal human seems to be incapable to stop the spirits so it is our hope that some of his old research will save our race from extinction._

 _It disgusts me but I agreed to the proposal. I think I am colder now; I focus more on the survival of the human race and my family. I still have my morals and I would never let anything happen to those I care for but it's a slippery slope._

 _Still without chakra it may very well be that the human race has entered its twilight years if something is not done and soon._

 _Currently the scientists are seeing what sort of animal would be most compatible. Whether we splice humans with reptiles, mammals, birds, or even fish, will be up to the results of the compatibility test._

 _The image of Isaribi comes to mind when I think of this so I am glad that we won't move on to human testing until the science has been ironed out. It seemed the group was agreeable with this condition since we don't have a surplus of humans and test subjects would not only be unethical (not sure what part of this might be) but a waste on an already limited resource. In a manner we are lucky Orochimaru was a despicable enough person to experiment on subjects for this very purpose (only with bloodlines - mostly) before the world went to Hell._

 _On a happier note, I have in an act of irony appointed a Kumo kunoichi Himawari's godmother. Samui was happy to accept._

* * *

 _Date February 8, 4 AK_

 _Today we had Himawari's first birthday. She is now a year old and a walking smiling bundle of joy. I am happy that she doesn't understand what the world has become and with any luck, she will never have to and the spirits will be defeated. Sadly I know this to be a false hope._

 _It was a little awkward since she has begun to talk and taken up the habit of calling Samui mama. Still there is no one else that I would rather trust with my little princess than her. And admittedly I have grown rather comfortable around the other blonde._

 _My only wish was that I could have gotten Himawari a better gift than an old beat up ball I found on a scavenging run. Thankfully Samui came to my rescue with a ragdoll she had knit together out of strips of cloth. It's an ugly thing but I can't help but smile when I see Himawari with it._

* * *

 _Date: May 4, 4 AK_

 _There is a sense of depression around the base. Many of the survivor groups we kept contact with over the radio have gone silent._

 _Scouts have been sent to check on them but most have not returned and those who have don't often come with good news._

 _We have begun to train birds to carry messages to try and keep contact with as many survivors as possible. The discovery that the spirits don't seem to attack normal animals should make this a reliable way to talk to each other._

 _Efforts to start gene splicing have also been slow. The scientists have decided that they will use mammals in the experiment but then started to debate on how many mammals they could combine into one person. Some wanted to combine the strength of a bull with the grace of a cat, while others had even stranger combinations. Surprisingly it was Orochimaru who ended the debate and got them to agree on trying to combine only one mammal per human._

 _It was also because of Orochimaru that I am being reassigned to the science team. It is their belief that Kurama's chakra may be able to stabilize the gene splicing._

 _A part of me doesn't like being reassigned from field duties or scavenge operations since I have become one of our best spirit killers, being able to kill around two to four spirits in an engagement. Though I will be happy to be away from the constant death that our field operations bring as well as the time I will get to spend with the girls._

 _That's right, girls. I'm not sure when it started but Samui and I now live together. I think it started as just wanting to share resources or so that she could more easily watch over Himawari when I was in the field or so that I could repay her for watching Himawari for me with a nice meal after she finished training people in the use of the sword. But somewhere along the way we have become a family._

 _Also the base has begun to expand its borders underground. Supposedly the expansion is so the base can save lives by creating its own food source in the form of an underground farm. According to the guy in charge it will save the base about six lives each week if we can get it running._

 _Samui had joked that ninjas were going back to their roots when she heard about the farm._

 _As I finish writing this I am looking at Himawari as she sleeps curled up with that ragdoll Samui made her and I can feel a smile across my face._

 _Samui has been kind to my family and has acted like a good mother for Himawari. I think I will do something nice for her. Maybe cook her some of her favorite foods and see if the base has any entertainment, pamper her._

* * *

 _Date: September 18, 4 AK_

 _Haven't been able to write in this thing for awhile but a lot has happened over the last few months._

 _First the base is gone. The attempt to expand the base for the farm caused a cave in and spirits were able to get inside. It did not help that one of the ninja in charge of the expansion decided that it was okay to use a doton jutsu to try and get the survivors out of the rubble. That only attracted more of the spirits to an already bad situation._

 _It was a massacre. In the narrow hallways we could only fight three abreast and we weren't prepared. We didn't have an entrance there so security personnel were few. It was not long till screams filled the base and the spirits just kept coming. There seemed to be no end to them._

 _Samui and I scooped up Himawari and managed to evacuate with Orochimaru and the rest of the science team in a couple of wagons. I think we killed eight spirits between the two of us while we protected Himawari._

 _In the end, of the hundreds of people that called that base home, maybe sixty of us made it out._

 _A part of me wishes that we could have gone back in to the tunnels and saved the others but I tell myself there was nothing we could do for them. There were hundreds maybe even thousands of spirits. Too many to fight, too many to kill._

 _I think the worst part is that it isn't the screams of those that we left behind that haunt my thoughts but the fact that I am growing used to them. What kind of world am I raising my daughter in?_

 _After that Samui and I protected the survivors and organized the few warriors left into shifts so that half of us were awake at any given time while we traveled to another one of Orochimaru's bases._

 _It was a good thing we did because we ran into wolf spirit pack not even a week out. Almost lost half of our warriors to those spirits but we won and left the area. The dead were left on the ground where they lay; we could not bury them and there was no time to gather them. Our scouts were already shooting flares in to the air to report more spirits were nearby._

 _After this incident with the spirits we actually ran into bandits. I was in command of the defenses when they attacked. I think they wanted food since I remember noticing their bodies were rather thin. Still they attacked us and we killed them._

 _I remember when killing people would bother me but the world has changed…I have changed._

 _We reached the base not long afterwards; it was smaller, maybe a few dozen people and had built a little farming community hidden on top of the hills. Since we have arrived I managed to get command of a group in order to gather horses like the ones that pulled our wagons. I believe they will be a great asset to field operations._

 _Efforts for the gene splicing project have already restarted and the scientists are working with what samples they can gather. In this case we have provided them with an old cat, one of the bulls from the farm, and a rabbit and a deer that we caught and were originally going to be part of the base's dinner. My team will be going into the field in a week and the scientists have reminded us to keep an eye out for more mammals. I have also been reminded that as the only source of biju chakra to be careful and that I will be reassigned to the science team soon._

 _Finally Samui and I kissed the day we arrived at the base. We were lying in bed with Himawari between us and it just happened. Not sure who initiated it. Since then we often hold hands, smile at each other, and have shared a few more._

 _It is a nice feeling. I haven't felt happy in long time. Still a part of me wonders if I am betraying Hinata's memory._

* * *

 _Date: September 29, 4 AK_

 _Returned from my mission today and lost over half of my warriors trying to capture a monkey. I had twelve people with me at the beginning of the mission. We started the mission off with luck, we had found an old farm where the animals were still roaming alive, gathered the horses, cows, and even some chickens and a wagon. We even pulled off a miracle and killed three bear spirits without losing a single life._

 _But then two of the men under my command got greedy, they saw a monkey in the trees on the way back to base and chased after it. They were the first ones to die. They disturbed a crow spirit's nest. At the time all we knew about the crow spirits were that they could get very big, there hadn't been any survivors against an adult crow spirit. I now know why there hadn't been any survivors._

 _We were lucky it wasn't a big one, just one the size of an adult human._

 _We didn't know that they could shoot feathers like we threw kunai at us. Nor did we know how fast those feathers could move or how many could be shot at once. I lost three people in the initial barrage._

 _We tried to fight back but our efforts were useless. If it got close our weapons would only score small wounds before it flew into the air with one of my men. It picked us off like that. Flying down and grabbing one of us before dropping them to the ground or swooping down and stabbing one of us in the head with its sharp beak before disappearing._

 _In the end we made it back to the farm and one of us lured the spirit inside before we set fire to the building using flint. The man died either by spirit or by fire, he died but the crow was caught in the flames as well. It managed to break open the door, its body covered in flames. It couldn't fly anymore and we fell on it with our blades killing it._

 _With the crow dead I returned with two survivors under my command after we re-gathered the animals. We even found that stupid monkey on the ruined wagon where one of the female members of my team had been speared by a feather._

 _It was a lesson. As long as the spirits control the skies, we can never win this war._

* * *

 _Date: April 7, 5 AK_

 _Bad news arrived today. One of the larger groups of survivors in what used to be Iron Country has been wiped out. The group was wiped out by humans that wanted their supplies._

 _The message said that they came in peace only to start killing them once they were inside of the walls. Though the message continued by saying that once the group realized that they were going to lose, they had their chakra users use jutsu on the enemy. The note finished by saying that they could already see the spirits arriving and attacking both groups in the chaos._

 _I actually smiled at the fact that the group attracted the spirits to these bandits. I felt no pity for the bandits._

* * *

 _Date: May 11, 5 AK_

 _Himawari now has an official mother as I married Samui today._

 _According to those who came with us from the previous base it was a long time coming. Some were actually surprised we weren't married already._

 _I can see where they came from. She takes great care of Himawari, has been my pillar of strength, and was even understanding about my concerns about betraying Hinata._

 _Today was a great day._

* * *

 _Date: July 23, 5 AK_

 _News of a large battle has reached us. Several groups of survivors managed to locate the science research facility in what was once Snow Country. The attack was lead by a group of survivors under the command of a man called Atlas._

 _Seemly every survivor in the now defunct Snow Country gathered under his banner as a force of five hundred stormed the facility in search of the research hidden inside. They were successful._

 _They found the research, including the research on how to build kunai launchers and blimps. Much of it was damaged in the battle and by the spirit infestation but they claim that they should be able to build them. At least once they find a place secure enough for them to begin such an endeavor._

 _Once secure they plan to build blimps armed with kunai launchers and take the air from the spirits. If they succeed it will be a game changer._

 _Sadly of the five hundred who stormed the facility, over four hundred were killed. Hopefully we will make their sacrifice count._

* * *

 _Date: August 2, 5 AK_

 _The scientists have announced that they are ready to begin human trials for the gene splicing experiment. With any luck we will have enhanced humans on the battlefield soon._

 _I have been told that I have been authorized to use Kurama's chakra as they apply their chemicals to a patient in the hope that the healing properties of purified biju chakra will allow the process to take. It is their belief that the use of Kurama's chakra is an acceptable risk for the potential reward._

* * *

 _Date: March 30, 6 AK_

 _Despite the setbacks, the losses, and the need to abandon three more bases because of spirit attacks we have finally done it. We have successfully spliced a mammal into a human._

 _The first successful result of the experiment is a human mixed with deer DNA. Sadly she is not an adult human but a ten year old girl named Akane. It was discovered that adults could not survive the process and that only those from the onset of puberty or younger could survive the process._

 _As for the girl she has developed deer features in the shape of a small pair of horns on her head. She is already showing herself to be faster than the average human her age as well as more graceful. Finally, she is very shy and seems to be sensitive about her new features._

 _The girl is like a baby deer, a fawn. It is probably because of this that she has been labeled a faunus by someone in camp. The name seems to have stuck._

 _According to the scientists should Akane ever have children, the children will also be deer faunus unless she has children with another faunus, then they are not sure what type of faunus would be born or even if it is possible for different types of faunus to have children together._

 _The process for making a faunus is also becoming easier as the scientists don't want to rely on me for their creation and instead want to create multiple populations of faunus amongst many survivor groups. Still until we can make faunus without needing to stabilize the subjects with Kurama's chakra I will be a part of these experiments._

 _As I write this I am looking over the next three children to become a faunus. A cat, a bull, and a monkey._

 _I have already been visited by Samui who updated me on my now four year old daughter's day and comforted me over this task. She knows that I don't like that the people used in these experiments have to be so young._

* * *

 _Date: May 3, 6 AK_

 _A panic started today when a cloud of smoke appeared before me. It was a summon, more specifically it was my old friend, Gamakichi of the toad summons. I hadn't seen him since the fall of Konoha. The use of chakra to summon a toad was too much of risk._

 _Gamakichi didn't stay long. Apparently the spirits weren't as kind to summon creatures as they were to normal creatures as Gamabunta was dead and he was now the chief toad. I gave him my apologies and he asked if my family was okay. He even said hi to Himawari._

 _Then he told me the news. Apparently the summons were making a move on the spirits. They were even desperate enough now that their sanctuaries in Elemental Nations were being destroyed to forget the old rivalry between clans. The summons planned to use their sages to tap into nature chakra and fight back._

 _I told him that the plan wouldn't work, the world had become strange. I had tried to tap into nature chakra before and it nearly killed me. The spirits were absorbing chakra, all chakra, biju, human, and nature._

 _That was when he told me something that saddened me. He told me that this wasn't just him saying hi, this was a good bye. All the summons that still had summoners were doing it._

 _Not long after he left. I wish to say that I would see him again but I think we both know that won't be happening._

* * *

 _Date: May 6, 6 AK_

 _The world shook today. It was as if the quakes brought on by the shattering of the moon had begun once more._

 _But it wasn't that. I checked. I could no longer feel a connection with natural chakra; it was as if it was gone._

 _I tried to summon a toad, any toad. But they wouldn't answer. The toads were gone._

* * *

 _Date: July 7, 6 AK_

 _Today the science team split off in many directions taking an escort with them. Some of them stayed behind with Orochimaru at the base but most of them left. They plan to spread the faunus throughout the survivor groups now that my presence is no longer needed to stabilize the process to create them. Maybe even add in new strains of DNA to the faunus population._

 _Speaking of faunus we currently have two dozen in our camp._

 _Four deer_

 _Four rabbits_

 _Four cats_

 _Four monkeys_

 _Four horses_

 _Four bulls_

 _I am happy to say that they are being treated well and not like outcasts. If anything the regular humans in the camp are used to stranger bloodlines and techniques and treat the young faunus well. Right now their presence brings hope that we will one day be able to fight the spirits as equals if not their betters. That one day we will be ones hunting them._

* * *

 _Date: July 14, 6 AK_

 _Himawari activated her byakugan today. I had to both congratulate her on activating her inheritance from her mother's side and tell her not to activate it again._

 _There was an awkward moment when she asked Samui if she could activate hers. We both winced at that._

 _I had told her about Hinata, about her real mother, in the past but after marrying Samui I didn't mention her as often. I think I didn't want to, that I didn't want to burst the bubble of my new family by bringing up sad memories._

 _Still we told Himawari about Hinata. Himawari was curious and asked questions and Samui was nearly in tears while we talked to her about Hinata, scared about what Himawari's reaction to the news would be. In the end she just hugged Samui and said that she had two moms._

* * *

 _Date: July 17, 6 AK_

 _Orochimaru approached me today with a plan to use my jinchuriki status and Himawari's bloodline in another experiment of his. He thinks we might be able to change the chakra problem around._

 _His idea is to have Himawari look at the chakra coils to find the tenketsu and destroy them while using my chakra to keep them alive. There was also some science stuff but I didn't understand it. The point is that he plans to destroy chakra and turn it into something else._

 _If it wasn't for the fact that my daughter would be involved, that she would hear the screams of those who were experimented on, or that she may be the one inflicting the damage on people then I would agree in a heartbeat. As it is I am unsure._

* * *

 _Date: July 18, 6 AK_

 _Orochimaru is a manipulative man. He didn't just go to the other heads of the FBI he let the information slip to Himawari that she could save hundreds if not thousands of lives if she does this experiment with us. Samui and I have raised her too well because she jumped right on the idea._

 _In the end I have agreed to work with him to create something out of our dangerous chakra networks if only to keep an eye on Himawari. Personnel from across the multiple survivor groups that make up the FBI are being moved to our base as we speak and are to be put under the shared command of myself and Orochimaru, though they've been told to defer to me due to my experience in the field._

 _I will say this now; if Orochimaru does anything to my princess then I will kill him, hero of the human race or not._

* * *

 _Date: October 5, 6 AK_

 _We did a human trial for Orochimaru's experiment today. It was horrible. The man screamed and cried. Pain killers, what few we had, didn't seem to work. They weren't made for this type of torment. It doesn't help that it required chakra to even do part of the experiment._

 _However the man survived. His chakra network is no more, its mutated, weird, and permeates through the entire body. Himawari said it was fuzzy when she looked at it, like it was there but at the same time wasn't. As for the man himself, Orochimaru made it so that he now carried this makeup in his gene pool as a dominant trait like with the faunus genes, any children he has should have this strange aura instead of a chakra network._

 _Himawari didn't look so good afterwards and despite my suggestion that we stop and take a break, she didn't listen. Maybe if the report of spirit activity outside our walls hadn't been reported she would have stopped but the success and survival of the first subject has steeled her resolve. Is it wrong that I am at the same time proud, angry, and sad?_

 _As for the base, I am not as worried as I probably should be. The base is the most secure any has ever been. The military is ready for the spirits to attack. We have traps set around the base, including spiked pits. The base itself has been reinforced constantly with metal and stone with slots for arrows and spears throughout. We even have a surprise for any flying spirits in the form of kunai guns. The Atlas survival group had finally figured them out and spread the word on how to make them._

 _As for supplies, we have food, water, and even medicine, enough to last the group stationed here for months. The disappearing bodies of the spirits after they are killed will allow us to reuse many of our traps. No we are ready for a siege._

* * *

 _Date: November 1, 6 AK_

 _Today was the first day that a few of these aura people could take the field of battle. They had stabilized and while we wished we could run some tests the battle outside was getting costly and a breach in the wall had appeared. Even if this aura system didn't help the war effort at least the spirits wouldn't be passively absorbing chakra from them and getting stronger. Nor would they die of chakra exhaustion because they didn't notice how much of their chakra the spirits had stolen._

 _This was actually my first real part in the siege. I was usually planning with the other commanders or with my daughter and Orochimaru working on what is now called the aura project. Of which about 3 dozen people, including a few faunus have been given the aura treatment. Sadly not everyone survived the early stages of the experiment, we were lucky with the first patient but it took time to perfect the process and about an equal number of people died in the early days as there have been successes._

 _So when the breach happened I lead a force towards it with a partial expectation to die alongside everyone in the base but to sell our lives dearly to the spirits. In this force I had the first three combat ready aura people._

 _We fought hard, holding the spirits at the gate but there were so many out there. Thousands, tens of thousands, it was like a sea of black outside the walls and now it wanted in. We used the small opening to our advantage and we killed two or three for every one of ours they killed but there seemed to be no end to them. I even watched as one of the former ninja succumbed to chakra exhaustion as we fought due to prolonged contact._

 _It seemed like all hope was lost but then three people were at the front of the battle line and they were moving with strength and speed similar to our chakra days, though to a lesser degree. I almost ordered the three back for their stupidity, thinking they were feeding the spirits more chakra when I recognized them, they were the aura people._

 _But it wasn't just their strength. The aura seemed to protect them from the spirits. I watched as a claw from one of the bears slammed into them and for a moment all three of us, the bear, me, and the aura person were confused. The claw that would have normally torn a person in two with ease had not even torn the person's clothes._

 _We rallied behind them and pushed the spirits back to the breach and held them there long enough for reinforcements to arrive on top of the wall with kunai guns. Between the aura people, my own soldiers, and the kunai guns we bought enough time for the wall to be repaired and reinforced._

 _After the fight was over I even noticed that the aura people seemed to have a light healing factor as the few wounds they sustained began to disappear before my eyes. I gave this in a report and since then morale has never been higher. I don't think we have ever held a location once the spirits have breached a wall._

 _I have since gone back home and hugged my family and I think I cried. We finally had hope. Real hope. Tangible hope that we will survive._

* * *

 _Date: January 19, 7 AK_

 _The siege continues and I have good news and bad news and news that I am unsure about._

 _First, the good news. The aura project has picked up steam and we now have over a hundred people with the system including myself and Samui. With many of them now stable and ready to fight we have been able to hold the walls. But we have learned aura does not equal invincible, take enough damage and a spirit's claw will still gore you._

 _Though it should be noted that the aura project reacted differently with me than with the others. My aura is thicker, stronger, and I am able to heal others beside myself. I may even be able to gift parts of my aura to others but that remains untested._

 _Next, the bad news. We have lost many people in our attempt to hold the base against the spirits who seem to have no end to their numbers. I think they are even learning because they are no longer surprised by aura people or our weapons, some seem to know how to fight our tactics. It might be that the spirits are not the mindless killers we thought them to be._

 _Supplies are also running low. Not the food and water, no with the amount of people we have lost my initial thought on the food lasting six months could be extended to a year. What we are running out of is weapons. Swords and spears are breaking, kunai guns are running out of ammo, and we are nearly out of arrows for our bows._

 _It doesn't help that a falcon arrived a day ago from a nearby survivor base telling us that a dragon is attacking them and that after it finishes them off it will be on our doorstep in a few days._

 _So the bad news is very grim._

 _As for the unsure about news, Samui is two months pregnant. In our celebrations after the battle at the breach and later after we had our chakra systems changed to aura we had thrown our usual caution to the wind and now I am to be a father to be once more. Samui and I are happy for the pregnancy but we worry about bringing a baby into this world. Meanwhile Himawari is ecstatic saying that she will have a baby sister._

 _Orochimaru who acted as our doctor told us the baby was conceived after the treatment so he/she will be the first pure born aura child. Looking at this sentence I am actually still shocked that OROCHIMARU is my family doctor._

* * *

 _Date: January 21, 7 AK_

 _After much debate it has been decided that we will evacuate the base. The aura people and everyone involved with the aura project as well as the faunus are being given every horse and wagon and will be riding out to escape into the forest. While those without aura have volunteered to sacrifice themselves to protect what is being called the hope of humanity._

 _It will be a desperate battle and a somber ride as those without aura sacrifice themselves to protect us. The only reason the aura people are being allowed to leave is that the caravan needs the best protection possible._

 _One day... one day we will not be the ones that run._

 _I actually don't know why I am still writing in you. I must have expanded this journal to fit new pages dozens of times. But I guess you help keep me sane in these insane times._

* * *

 _Date: July 10, 7 AK_

 _Today Samui gave birth to a little girl that we have named Atsuko after her deceased brother. Himawari in her five year old glory has been fascinated by the new member of the family and promises to be a great sister to little Atsuko._

 _I am surprised by how happy I am at the birth. I have been a nervous wreck inside my mind and I have done my best to hide it from Samui but she knows. She shares the same concerns. Before the birth I was worried about a home for the children and their safety. But now, now all I am thinking is how happy I am to see Atsuko and that like with Himawari I would move heaven and earth to protect them._

* * *

 _Date: January 10, 9 AK_

 _There has been a recent discovery at a farm in one of the survivor settlements hidden throughout the land. I think it was from a small settlement called Mistral, named after its heavy winds. They apparently found weird crystals in the ground._

 _All we know so far is that they are colorful and that there seems to be an energy to them, similar to aura and chakra. My branch of the FBI which has been managing the aura project is being sent to spread the use of aura amongst Mistral and examine the crystals._

 _I am also proud to say that over the years the use of aura and the creation of the faunus has been spread throughout most of the surviving remnants of humanity. According to the scientists aura users will replace chakra users in the next three generations even if the members of the aura project should die._

 _Since that siege a couple of years ago the aura project and my family have traveled across the world spreading aura and I have commanded our security forces and the local forces through many battles. Some were lost but others have been won._

 _Kunai guns are becoming common and blimps are being fortified and made harder for the avian spirits to knock out of the sky. We may have lost radio but our horsemen, birds, and even blimps are allowing us to communicate._

 _Settlements are still rare and always ready to be abandoned but we are beginning to be able to fight back._

 _Humanity still fights amongst itself, bandits, wars over supplies, even fights over leadership, but we are uniting if slowly._

 _Some of the older faunus are even beginning to prove themselves on the battlefield. The FBI's efforts to help the fight against the spirits is helping._

 _We have even discovered another use of aura. It seems to have given everyone bloodlines, semblances we call it. People have been developing extreme speed, clones, elements, etc. But we don't know how to train it. We barely know how to use aura. Many scientists are being diverted to research the things aura can do. Until then we will continue to spread it._

 _However not all is well. Over the years we have been forced to acknowledge that we don't know everything about the spirits. We don't know where they come from or what attracts them._

 _It was a horrifying discovery to find out that chakra does not attract the spirits. All of that technology and techniques lost as we destroyed it or it was forgotten. We had tried so hard to abandon chakra, to erase it, yes it made them stronger, but it was also useful. It had been a hard lesson to learn when a group of aura users was tracked down and attacked by the spirits. Still it has been deemed that since aura is a better weapon against the spirits and chakra still makes them stronger (something that has been proven) that all people will be converted to aura users._

* * *

 _Date: March 2, 9 AK_

 _These crystals can manipulate the elements._

 _I can even identify part of what makes them. There are elements of nature chakra in the crystals but with the same fuzzy feeling aura provides. I guess the best way to describe it would be nature aura. This is the legacy of the summons, the last users of nature chakra, this is their legacy._

 _The crystals also seem to react well with aura users. If our theory is correct we might have a way to use ninjutsu or something like it once more._

* * *

 _Date: April 28, 9 AK_

 _I killed Orochimaru today. I have said several times that if I ever caught him messing with my family that I would not hesitate to end him._

 _I guess he didn't believe me._

 _It happened after I came back from the field from a week long battle to help a survivor group who had sent riders asking for help against a small spirit incursion and succeeded in the imprisonment of a small crow spirit. When I returned I turned in my report and was taking the imprisoned spirit to a lab that was created for just in case we ever captured a spirit for study, though the lab itself became a bit of a sad joke since we had never before captured a spirit._

 _So I was surprised to see the usually empty lab had my seven year old daughter strapped to a bed as Orochimaru fiddled with her eyes and body. I believe I acted like any father would when I attacked Orochimaru with my sword._

 _The man was slippery and survived my attack and his chakra would heal him. But I remembered that he needed chakra to survive and that without it he would die. The edo tensei or the body he was inhabiting (never could be sure the exact way Orochimaru was cheating death currently) would cancel immediately if a spirit touched him. I think he didn't expect me to use the crow spirit as a make shift weapon because it touched him and he fell to the ground, screaming and writhing in pain._

 _I let the crow enjoy its meal as I stabbed the screaming body repeatedly. Once I was sure he was dead, a fact made obvious by the body quickly becoming a decayed corpse, I killed the crow spirit and checked on my daughter._

 _I am not sure what he did to Himawari's eyes when he turned her chakra to aura but she is currently blind from it. I can also feel a concentration of aura(?) around her eyes. Still I am just happy that her being a child of a jinchuriki gave her a minor healing factor and allowed her to survive the procedure._

 _As for Himawari I don't think Samui is going to leave the girl's side any time soon and I don't think I will be leaving anytime soon either._

 _Personally Samui hasn't forgiven herself for not being there to stop Orochimaru from taking Himawari. But I understand. Orochimaru was a patient snake._

 _The aura project is now gone. Without Orochimaru or Himawari's byakugan we no longer have the means to turn chakra users into aura users._

 _The FBI itself is now fractured and dissolving as I write. The leadership is torn over whether I did the right thing when I killed Orochimaru. With me turning in my resignation to be with my family, the two men who kept the system running are now gone, the military and the science division are dispersing._

 _In the morning I plan to take as many of people as I can and lead them towards a place near the Emerald Forest (I still hate that name) and establish a settlement amongst the hills under the vale of a mountain._

* * *

 _Date: June 27, 9 AK_

 _My expedition to carve out a home for humanity has ended today, though it almost ended in disaster. We were being overrun by the spirits when Himawari who regained her sight a few weeks ago screamed and her eyes glowed._

 _The spirits either froze or ran from her blazing eyes before she collapsed. I'm unsure what happened but it seems a new dojutsu has been created._

 _Now the people under my command are building the walls and our new homes. I of course am helping them as is Samui, though she makes sure that the children are always in her sight. I fear that if she has her way I should make a big house because she is not letting them out of her sight not even when they are married._

* * *

 _Date: March 11, 19 AK_

 _Over the years we have developed much and human settlements are still being formed. Vale, the town I founded has prospered under the leadership of my wife Samui while I have kept our guard vigilant, our soldiers well trained, and our people safe._

 _To this day I wonder if people were surprised that I gave the leadership of the town to Samui while I controlled the military instead of becoming the leader myself. To them I only say, have you seen my wife, she is an intelligent and organized woman who can see the big picture. Me I am better than I was in my youth but I knew that of the two of us she was the better administrator._

 _Himawari is now 17 years old and graduated as a soldier in my army. Sorry, honey but you are not getting away from your parents that easily. She is a petite girl and known for her kindness. She is also a serious girl that has a hard side to her, something that developed from her time in the aura project and our campaign to take Vale. Finally between her skill as a fighter and her silver eyes I believe I can entrust Vale's safety to her._

 _Atsuko is now 11 years old and a perfect mix of Samui and I, with bright blonde hair in a spiky mess that goes past her shoulders. Unfortunately she is also developing in a manner similar to the way Samui did in her youth and I often have to remind myself not to kill the boys her age. Unlike her sister she is not as serious and doesn't know the horrors of the world. It is actually the way I wish I could have raised Himawari. She can be rebellious but she is a good kid. She is also very close to her appropriately and massively protective sister, Himawari._

 _As for the spirits, we no longer call them spirits. They are now called Grimm. It is our belief that since they are creatures of death and are attracted to negative emotion, a recent discovery, (I will have to apologize if I ever see that scientist from all those years ago again) that the term Grimm was a more appropriate name for the creatures. We still don't know much about the Grimm._

 _Where do they come from?_

 _Do they breed?_

 _Why do they hate humanity?_

 _How do we stop them?_

 _Why do they disappear when they die?_

 _However the fight is changing, humans are resisting and aura users are replacing the chakra users as the next generations are born. The technology rediscovered by the Atlas group and the strategies developed during my time in the FBI have given us a fighting chance._

 _The crystals, now called dust, are another arrow in humanity's quiver. It gives us control of nature once more and can kill the Grimm._

 _Still I wish that I could have given my children the peaceful life I wanted for them. I never wanted them to become soldiers._

* * *

 _Date: May 26, 19 AK_

 _I can't believe it. Scouts have reported that they have found the source of the Grimm. It's where the Shinju once stood. They say the roots are just as dangerous as the fruit for that monstrosity. The area is a dead area filled with purple crystals and torn landscape but in it holds the source of the Grimm._

 _Forces are being mobilized as we speak for a massive attack against the location. A coalition force made from the main human settlements and every survivor group in between._

 _We can end this fight. I can give my children the life that they deserve. Though I don't expect I will make it back from this fight._

 _But why can't I shake the feeling that Kaguya is somehow behind this? She is dead…right?_

* * *

 _Date: June 4, 19 AK_

 _I have been gathering volunteers for the force we will send from Vale to join the coalition forces of which I have been told I am to assume command of what will be the fourth branch of the operation, the fast response forces (cavalry)._

 _Volunteers are many, but I am turning down most of the youth. This is a battle that we will likely not be coming back from. The source of the Grimm is highly populated with the creatures and if it truly is the source of the Grimm, we can expect an unending wave of enemies. No, this is not a fight for those that still have so much life to live, those that my generation is fighting for._

 _I had a fight with Samui today. She wants to join the coalition forces and fight by my side. She says that she has just as much of a right to fight the Grimm as I do. I understand where she is coming from. I was 18 when this all started and now I am 35, I have been fighting the Grimm for 17 years and so has she. We have both fought the Grimm for almost half our lives._

 _In the end we went to bed frustrated with one another. Samui knew I wanted her to be there for the kids, specifically Atsuko who is still so young. While I knew that Samui wanted to protect her children and me by doing her part to defeat the Grimm. It was hard for us to be angry when we both argued because we loved the other._

* * *

 _Date: June 6, 19 AK_

 _In the end I won the argument. Samui would be staying behind to watch over and raise the children. Atsuko is too young to be on her own. Thank god._

 _Still Samui decided that I should have something to fight for so after we made up last night she said she took steps to become pregnant once more._

* * *

 _Date: September 14, 19 AK_

 _I left Vale today with my force of volunteers. Nearly every remaining chakra user in Vale is with us for this last hurrah as well as several aura users. Altogether our force is nearly six hundred strong; nearly fifty percent of Vale's fighting force._

 _We have several wagons loaded with crates of kunai for our kunai guns. Multiple crates of dust, spare weapons, food, water, and even spare horses. We are one of the strongest forces left in the remnants of the Elemental Nations and we will join with other forces and we will drive the Grimm back and destroy their source._

 _This can no longer be a suicide mission. Samui actually succeeded in getting pregnant. I refuse to allow my child to grow up without a father. I will make it back if only to meet the new member of my family._

 **Alright and that is a wrap. This is a massive one shot, 28 pages, that wouldn't leave my head. It is the story of Remnant's beginning back when the Grimm first appeared and people knew nothing. The shattered moon just allowed me to combine these two universes easily giving me a familiar cast to use for this story rather than OCs.**

 **But I really like how the two universes could mesh here. I have a source for silver eyes (byakugan), a mad scientist to create the faunus (Orochimaru), even things related to the moon (Kaguya).**

 **Now this story can continue very easily. I could do it either in modern times where Qrow, Ozpin, RWBY, JNPR and all the rest of the good guys attempt their own crusade on the source of the Grimm. To place where this takes place in their timeline would be before Amber has her powers stolen, around the time of Cinder's first meeting with the White Fang.**

 **Or I could continue it in the past. Obviously the coalition fails or well the RWBY universe wouldn't exist but we would follow Naruto through the treacherous crusade. The chapters would have a journal entry at the top followed by the chapter content and maybe an ending journal entry at the bottom though I will likely keep it to one journal entry.**

 **I will likely put up a poll to see if there is enough interest in this story or just listen to the reviews and PMs to see if people want it to continue.**

 **Also I would like to hear your thoughts on this story. Did you like the pairing? Did I mesh the universes well? Did you enjoy this type of writing? Pretty much your thoughts and whether or not you enjoyed the story.**


End file.
